


Queens of Darkness

by sqluv4ever



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqluv4ever/pseuds/sqluv4ever
Summary: SQ with a twist





	1. Chapter 1

This is a SQ fic it is a bit of a slower burn than I usually write but I promise it will be worth it!! Gina is Regina, Emily is Emma, Sofia is Cora, and the Dark Troll is Rumple. I am doing a treatment for a potential mini series so I have kept the names for that so yeah. I had this idea for a few months, but extremely busy with family and did not want to start a fic and only update once a month. I hope you like it please review it helps me improve and inspires me to be better. I will try to update weekly or bi weekly. Let me know if I should continue this fic. I have it all in my head now I just need time to type it all up. The first chapter is a quick background summary and the following chapters will be present day and then back into the past to explain present day. I do not own anything but the idea. All mistakes are mine alone. 

 

The Queens of Darkness

Background

A long time ago, in a far-away land where magic belonged only to the royal families or so they thought. In the early 13th century there was an evil presence lurking in the forests by night, hiding, waiting to devour its prey. This evil was never seen, only felt, and the destruction it left behind sent chills down one’s spine. He was known as The Dark Troll. 

There once was an Evil King named King Frances, Emperor of all Spain, he was a short statured child, that was neglected by his parents and made fun of throughout childhood. He was cruel to animals, servants, and Nannies. At the age of 23 he became King when he had his parents killed, while he watched them being tortured he cackled in the darkness of his dungeon with glee. When he took magic lessons as a child in preparation of taking the thrown his teachers noted his powerful magic. Now as an adult in power he left his people starving, while he ate to his fill, his guards trained by day and partied by night they choose their women from the surrounding villages. Once word got out to neighboring kingdoms he was arrested then thrown out of the city left to his own defenses. Defeated he ran to the Dark forest where he perfected his magic and he was known as “The Dark Troll. Frances became the most powerful sorcerer in all the lands. He tricked, tortured, and killed. Torturing countless families throughout history. Legend says that he still lurks around the grounds and in the Dark Forest steeling the young and lost. In order to stay young, a deal, was made with the Devil himself. 

Three centuries later Frances was tired of being lonely and filled with regret. He wanted a new start but how can he after being cruel for centuries search for companionship, he started his search. One sunny day in June he was walking in the Dark Forest, hearing laughter, he grins baring his white sharp teeth. He sneaks up behind a tree watching the scene unfold in front of him. Four girls, in their teens, were playing with a kite exploring through the fields beyond their castle. They ran through the flowers, their dresses flowing around them. He was in awe of their beauty and youthfulness. The four sisters’ names were Letizia, Eleanora, Asturias, and Sofia. 

Their father, was King Andreas, a tall handsome man. Their mother, was Queen Isabella she was the most beautiful in all the lands. The girls wanted for nothing and the King and Queen ruled with their hearts and made sure all of their people had the basic necessities and provided work. On a cold, stormy, October, night, the girls were saddened by the news of their parent’s demise. The King and Queen were killed as they traveled to a neighboring kingdom for the fall harvest ball. Little did they know that the Dark Troll was the cause. Frances delighted in this fact. He befriended and later taught the girls magic with dire consequences if not quick to learn. He used each girl to their fullest, leaving them tired and drained. The girls slept sometimes for days at a time. After their lessons’ they were left alone in the dungeon. 

The girls now women were separated and they each had their own castle. Letizia, had Madrid, her power is with ice. Eleanora, had El Escorial, in Spain, her power is mind control. Asturia’s had Aran Juez, her power is to turn into a dragon at will, and Sofia had Alcala De Henares and her power is with fire. Known as the Queens of Darkness, they ruled with an iron fist and a cold heart, never to marry. 

When Sofia was courted by King Anthony the others were jealous and had him killed, but not before Sofia found out she was with child. Sofia packed her belongings wanting a better for her child she left before dawn. Anthony’s brother Daniel and his wife Lena welcomed her to their home in a small town in Italy. Sofia met a kind-hearted king, King Henry of Sardinia. King Henry married Sofia before her pregnancy was noticeable in a grand wedding with all the towns people and royal families present. Months later when Sofia gave birth to a baby girl she named Giovanni. Her baby girl had dark black curly hair and deep dark brown eyes. Sofia knew immediately upon seeing her that her beloved Anthony was not the father it was Frances’s the Dark Troll. Sofia thanked God every single day that she left when she did. She in no way wanted him to know that she had his baby as he would use the child to force her to do his bidding. 

Little Gina was growing up happy and healthy now four years old. She started showing signs of having powerful magic stronger than her aunts and mothers combined. Sofia and Henry spoiled her with love and attention so she too would want for nothing. Henry took Sofia on a trip to the Sea while the nanny watched Gina. Little did they know that the Dark Troll has been keeping tabs on Sofia determined to bring his sorceress home where she belonged and he will not let her get away again. 

The heavens, turned a dark grey, as heavy clouds, rolled above, in the night sky, thunder clapping loudly, and lightning lighting up the turbulent sea. The waves rolled higher and higher unknown to those sleeping soundly below deck. The boat hit a rock with a sudden jolt people ran screaming trying to find something to keep them afloat, the sole survivor was Sofia, Henry hung on to the shared floating door for as long as he could, he made her promise to take care of Gina and to love again but she promised to never let anyone get close to her broken heart. As Henry floated away with the waves. Sofia felt that everyone she loves gets killed, leaves, or uses her and it breaks her heart leaving her spirit shattered. Now filled with sorrow she returns to her daughter hugging her tight she explained that Daddy could not come home. With no one to help her and with no other choice she went home to her sisters taking her place on the thrown. She was not as cold as she once was but kept to herself and refused to court any suitors, but loved and adored her sweet, sweet, Gina. 

The Dark Troll watches Gina during her magic lessons by day and by night he would sneak into the castle by night. On one cold, dreary, late night as he stood in a dark corner of her room he watched little Gina as she slept. She looked so peaceful. Frances wondered what she was dreaming about. He could not believe how powerful she has become even now at her ten years. Then realization hit and hit hard. Gina is most definitely his daughter. His smile turning into an evil grin as he planned a curse of all curses. Frances threw book after book off of his book case as he searched for his magic tome. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years until he finally found the one he wanted searching through the spells for several in his favor. Frances recited the spell over his cauldron after he carefully added each ingredient. His evil grin spreading as he accomplished step one to his plan. Holding up the changeling necklace that held the power to change one’s appearance into the one desired and they would talk, look, and act like that individual. Looking in the mirror Frances was pleased it worked. He cackled with glee. now he must go in search of Sofia and his daughter. 

 

Please let me know your thoughts. If you would like me to continue this ficlet. If I can figure out how to add chapters to a piece we will be set. I am new to the sight  
I plan on writing more tomorrow if I get any feedback. Have a good night peeps.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Troll disguised as Henry goes back to Sofia's Castle. Sofia nurses him back to health and gets to know his daughter now nineteen years old. Emily is one of Gina's closest friends from a neighboring Kingdom. As they grow closer their feelings get deeper. Can they do this? Can they keep their love a secret? Lets read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but the idea. Names are changed due to this being my treatment for a mini series over the usual winter hiatus break. Cross your finger that it happens. All mistakes are mine. Please leave a comment or review. They help me write faster lol. Happy reading.

Reunited  
Frances took one last look in his mirror and grinned wickedly. He picked up his sack he packed with some clothes and belongings, put it over his shoulder, and set off to find his family. “His family” he thought, He could not believe that he actually could have a family. “Maybe I can do this, maybe it could work” Frances got out his hat from his bag to protect his eyes from the humid mid day sun that was shining to bright. After several hours of walking, due to his horse taking off when he stopped for a drink at the meadow, he let out a cursed scream. “AAHH Why the hell am I still walking? Is there no one traveling in this freaking cursed realm!!”  
Just then, like magic, a carriage with two horses comes barreling around the corner the horse stomp in the mudpuddles as they pass him getting him soaked and dirty. Frances looks up to the sky arms flailing around. “What the freaking hell!! Come on really?” The carriage comes to a sudden stop and the couple get climb down the steps. “Sir are you okay? I am sorry about your clothes my wife wants to offer to wash them while we catch us dinner if you would like to join us since it was Nikki & Alex’s fault that you got dirty. They do have a stubborn streak. Hi I am Tomas and this is my wife Trina.” Tomas put his hand out to shake Frances hand but he was still in shock. “Why are these people being so nice to me? Oh right I look like Henry. They don’t really know me.”  
“Henry, my name is Henry.” Frances stuck out his hand and shook Tomas hand with a smile. “Diner and some clean clothes would really be nice thank you. I do have some clothes in my sack that I can change into.” Trina smiles at Henry and holds her arm out to take his clothes, as he starts taking his shirt off. Trina blushes as she sees the muscles ripple as Henry starts to unbuckle his belts. Tomas comes over with the hunting gear and looks to Trina and winks at her as Henry hands over his dirty clothes, he notes the looks Trina and Tomas share. Trina gets the soap from their bag in the carriage and walks down to the stream to do the washing.  
Tomas walks over and hands Henry a spear, “The fire is going well, now we fish, Trina will boil the potatoes and she will cut us some bread so when we get back all we need is fry the fish.” "Yes", Frances said. "That will make a grand dinner.”  
As they walked to the stream they talked about the weather, their lives growing up. Frances and Tomas caught five fish more than enough for all even David Tomas's horseman. Everyone was now eating by the fire talking about their travels. Tomas asked. “Henry how long have you been traveling and where is your destination?” “I am on my way home to my family. My wife Sofia and I were on a cruise at sea when we were hit by a storm and we lost each other. I lost some of my memory and have been under the care of a small village near the sea and then my memory came back and I wanted, no I needed. to find my family. Our daughter is now about nineteen. I have missed so much of her life.” Frances looked down at his feet in shame this part is really from his heart as black as it might be he really did love his daughter.  
“Henry where is your home we can take you as far as we can. If you will join us?” Her castle is about 10 miles south from here.” “She has a castle? What is her name again?” “Her name is Queen Sofia she rules over this land now. She came back to care for her people after we lost each other at sea. I got word from other travelers when I went back to our castle to find it deserted. My brother Daniel has staff to care for it. It will be our daughters when she marries.” Tomas looked honored to be helping the Queens family. “I see, well, we must get you home now it will be getting too dark for my liking. Then we can get you to your family before nightfall.”  
After they had their fill they packed up the carriage and fed the horses. Their driver David has washed the horses to cool them off from the hot sun while the two men were hunting diner. Trina winked at Henry giving him his now fresh dry clothes. Henry winked back as he watched the blush spread on Trina's face. Frances put the clothes in his bag and climbed inside the carriage and David gave the command for the horses to start off to complete their long journey.  
As the carriage turned the bend. He seen his daughter running her horse about to make her last few jumps. Frances climbed down from the carriage and slowly walked over to Sofia, his wife, he was in awe of Gina’s talent. How she was one with her horse. Lost in thought as his daughter jumped the last hurdle. Trina and Tomas stood now beside him clapping him on the back. “Proud father are you, are you not?” “Yeah", he started slowly walking slowly over to his family.  
Sofia was hugging Gina when she noticed that they had company as she looked over Gina’s shoulder. Sofia’s eyes got big and teary as she gawked in shock. “Hen..Henry is that you? Is it really you?” Sofia cried as she ran over to Henry. “Yes, my love it is me. Oh how much I have missed you my love and my gorgeous daughter. I have missed you both so much!” Frances hugged both Sofia and Gina tight and kissed their checks. “Sofia, this is Tomas and his wife Trina they fed me and brought me a good ways this day.” “Henry, now I must know what happened and learn why it has taken you so long to get home to us?” Sofia looked to Trina and Tomas Come inside join us for tea and tell us everything.” “Thank you, your Majesty we would love to.” Trina looked to Tomas and smiled as he winked at her and took her hand and they followed the happy family inside.


	3. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a Tea party and a start to a little exciting exploration. Happy reading my peeps.

Ch 3  
Tea Time  
Sofia and Gina lead everyone inside to the massive dinning room where Tea awaited on the table. Sofia looked to Everyone, “Take a seat please.” Then she looked to Meghan her kitchen maid. “Please, Meghan get some more cups & biscuits for our guests.” “Yes mam, right away. Meghan quickly disappeared to fill the request.   
Henry, told his family about his rescue and recovery as Trina and Tomas looked around their ginormous elaborate surroundings in awe of the beautiful craftmanship of the crown moldings and artwork that filled the room. The ceilings at least 20 feet high, the roaring fireplace crackled in the distance. The Merial’s that covered the ceiling were in great detail, the clouds looked like they moved across the room. Stars so bright it seemed as they twinkled in the distance. The Eyes of the angles followed you as you moved.   
Meghan got their attention as she returned with the biscuits, cups with saucers along with some fresh muffins, When Sofia looked at Meghan in question. She explained, “Barbara, just made these as she noticed our guests from the riding yard. Now satisfied with the information Sofia nodded her thanks. “You may be excused now Meghan go and enjoy some free time, that will be all for now until the party later.” Meghan smiled at her queen in thanks nodding quickly as she turned and left her queen to attend to her guests.  
Trina looked to Sofia and smiled. To Trina Sofia was the epitome of beauty lost in her thoughts blushing as she imagined how it would feel to hold her in her arms, to kiss her… Tomas looked outside as the darkness was filling the sky looking worriedly at Trina. “We must take our leave soon as darkness if falling too quickly for safe passage.” Sadness filled Trina’s eyes at this news. Sofia did not want her guests that just reunited her with her Henry to be in harms way. Then an idea quickly surfaced. “Why don’t you stay the night and join my party it is the least I can do to thank you for bringing my Henry home I insist.” Tomas looked to Trina who excitedly looked imploring to her husband to say yes. “Thank you, my Queen, that is very kind of you.” “Nonsense, call me, Sofia, she said smiling at the couple as she noticed Trina blush with excitement a new thought filled her mind but she did not want to scare them away. They finished eating in a comfortable silence.  
Quickly getting board Gina excused herself, “Momma, I am going to freshen up and check on my steed, he deserves a treat today.” He had been struggling to master the last hurdle for the last few weeks. “Okay, my sweet, Don’t forget Mary and Josh are waiting for you to visit with Emily this weekend so don’t be long okay.” Yes, Momma, I am all packed.” “Have a good time, I will see you back here for your lessons on Monday. Be home by 7am no later.” “Yes, Momma.” Gina excitedly turned to leave. But Sofia, cleared her throat, prompting Gina to remember her manners. Gina, blushed and quickly turned to Trina and Tomas stating, “It was nice to meet you and thank you for bringing Daddy home.” She curtsied bowing her head in thanks. Trina smiled standing she walked over to Gina hugging her tight. “It was our pleasure no family should be separated.” My parents were tortured relentlessly by the dark troll for many years prior to their death.” Trina explained through her tears. Gina hugged her back then pulled away to look her in the eyes. “I am truly sorry for what your family was put through.” This made Trina’s soul heal a little, she smiled and thanked Gina for her kindness. “You will make an amazing Queen one day dear. Gina looked down and a light blush covered her cheeks.  
Henry watching them realized that he had not only hurt innocent people in his boredom, but innocent children as well. This made his heart ache. He could never imagine watching his daughter going through the torture he brought onto others and vowed right then that he would never torture another person or family again. He wanted to do things right this time. He was truly for the first time ever humiliated and angry at himself. It was not their fault that his childhood was tortured by other kids.   
AS Gina left their company to get a quick shower she felt the excitement of seeing her secret love in over a week. Ohh how she missed holding her. Excitement started anew building quickly as the time for her to leave rapidly approached. Now dressed and hair brushed Gina grabbed her bags and ran down the steps in a flourish almost running into her mother she stopped abruptly. “Child be careful slow down your going to run someone into an early grave.” “Sorry Momma.” Then she noticed their company behind her mother looking to Sofia in question. “I am giving them a tour of the castle prior to our guest arriving. I need to find something for Trina to wear.” Momma, worry not, I am sure she could wear one of my dresses we look to be about the same size.” Gina smiled at Trina who blushed slightly. “Thank you for your kindness Miss Gina.” Your welcome enjoy the party, I think you will enjoy the playroom.” She winked at Trina who blushed a deep red at this and looked to Sofia in question. Sofia laughed at her daughter’s forwardness. Gina, go now and remember to be home by 7am!” “Yes Momma.” Gina carefully and quickly descended the rest of the staircase and disappeared out the main door.  
Sofia found a gown for Trina in her master closet while Henry found some of his suites to fit Tomas that Sofia had saved in remembrance in her vault. Henry left Tomas to try the suits on so he could check on his wife’s progress.  
“Here, Trina dear try this on it should fit you perfectly.” Trina smiled at Sofia and gently guided Trina to the mirror and held the dress up to Trina’s shoulders smiling as the slight blush started to creep up Trina’s cheeks at the feeling of Sofia’s fingers slightly brushing against her heated skin causing a chill to run down Trina’s spine. Sofia felt a stirring in her lower abdomen and a new excitement filled her. Henry seeing their interaction knew immediately what his wife was thinking. Upon clearing his throat, the ladies jumped in surprise. “Don’t mind me ladies I just wanted to check on the progress, Trina darling why don’t you help our guest out of her clothes.” Trina smiled at her husband knowingly as this was his way that he would silently give his permission to indulge upon her desires.” Sofia smiled and looked to Trina who smiled and nodded her permission. This greatly pleased Sofia as her desire grew to see Trina writhing under her begging her to let her cum.   
Frances always let the girls turned into woman have their way with whom ever they chose as reward for their good behavior knew of their many desires they held. Sofia turned to her husband who was pressed to her back with his arms around her middle and kissed him passionately welcoming his seeking tongue. Trina looked on in amazement and rubbed her legs together to dampen her desire that was quickly building. When Sofia ended their kiss she shooed him out of the room chastising him for his rude behavior. His smile grew upon seeing Trina’s reaction. “Sofia darling, please come with me I need your help with something then you can return to help Trina.” “Yes, my love.” Sofia looked apologetically at Trina as she waved her off. “It’s fine, my queen, go to your husband I can wait.” With that, Sofia quickly followed her husband to the adjoining room.   
“You like them don’t you my love?” Henry said to Sofia. “I am not sure yet, my King.” I think that Trina is on board judging by her reaction but I am not too sure about Tomas he might be a hard sell.” Henry explained. “Oh Henry, come on dear, easy is boring.” Trina turned to go back in to tackle her latest conquest, but Henry grabbed her around her waist. “Hmm…let me see..” He kissed the back of her neck where he knew would send shivers of excitement to her core. Sofia let out a low moan as she felt Henry lift her skirts. “How wet you are.” His fingers softly went down her waist into her underwear. Still to his back, Sofia pushed herself back into him as his fingers found her wetness soaking his fingers. “I want to take you here right now with Trina in the very next room waiting on your return.” He whispered into Sofia’s ear. She turned quickly shoving him up against the wall her breathing heavy as she fumbled with his belts and buttons flew as she ripped his shirt open, He lifted her and turned her so that she was up against the wall now. He bent his head to kiss her neck while she grinded against him moaning at the sensations ripping through her body. Henry entered her quickly ramming into her they way he knew she loved. She was so wet the room filled with echoes of him pushing in and out of her sending her mind into a spiraling black obis of desire and need. Sofia started shaking with her impending release and Henry picked up his speed slamming into her faster and harder sending bursts of light going off behind Sofia’s eyes. Henry bent to kiss her to take in her moans as they came together looking into each others eyes. This renewed Frances’s devotion to change to be a person worthy of his Queen. “It has been way too long my King. I missed you so much you don’t know.” Henry smiled and gave Sofia one last kiss before smaking her but in jest. “Go now and attend to Trina.” Yes, my King she smirked knowingly as she turned to leave the room she seen a flash of someone disappearing from their view. Sofia/s smiled grew to a wicked smile as she said, “Oh this shall not be boring indeed as she hurriedly left her husband smiling knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to read it will only make your reading experience more pleasurable ;)


End file.
